The Hand of Sorrow
by Miss.Mina Murray Harker
Summary: Being held captive by the FREAKS/Millennium, a young girl is rescued by Hellsing. Actual summary too long to fit here, check inside! You'll also see why the title seems sooo familiar!


Summary: Being held captive by the FREAKS/Millennium, a young girl is rescued by Alucard and Seras. She becomes a new recruit for Hellsing, trained by the all powerful vampire. Do her talent and personality catch the eye of a certain vampire, and more? Does she hold back secrets about her capture, not telling the entire story?

_Hhhheeeyyyy. I'm writing again finally. Now by the title and just reading it, you might be like "*_gasp-eth* This ish Ms. Alucard's story O_O_" Well you are correct, it is Ms. Alucard's story, that is because I **AM** Ms. Alucard!! *Overture of Phantom of the Opera plays for dramatic effect* ^^" I decided to make a new account, don't ask, just, issues ok. So here I am once again! Here's the first chapter, I'll start typing up the rest soon!_

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

**Blood and Innocence**

Alucard was bored out of his mind as the armored truck roared on.

"When the hell are we gonna get there?" he complained.

He leaned against one of the walls, his arms crossed in frustration. The other members ignored him, including his fledgling Seras. He'd been moaning and groaning the whole way.

Hellsing troops were on their way to an old abandoned prison. A group of FREAKS have supposedly moved in and been kidnapping humans and doing experiments. Hearing that thats FREAS were involved, Alucard was thrilled.

He couldn't wait to pull out 'The Jackel' once more. Torture them to insanity.

"He's a Mr. Sunshine." Seras had said.

The truck stopped and Alucard leaped out. He didnt wait for anyone. He was craving the fight about to begin. Eager for the blood about to be spilt. Uncaringly, he barged into the prison, shooting off his 454 cassual auto and The Jackel.

Before all of the troops could even enter the building, Alucard had slaughtered all of the FREAKS.

"Er, Master What do we do now?" Seras asked her master.

Still with a smug smirk on his face he replied "Check the celss for survivors." She nodded and ran out.

A few of the troops, Seras and Alucard investigated the sublevels where most of the prisoners were held. Seras, who was deffinately depressed that there were no survivors, approached her master.

"N-no survivors." she mumbled.

Alucard was about to say something, but was interupted by a faint noise. Crying.

"Don't be so sure Police Girl."

As they neared the sound it was clearly made out.

"It's a small girl, around...15." Alucard predicted.

Seras reached the cell first and to her surprise, there was a girl that fit her masters description.

Her wrists were chained to the wall above her head. The jeans and dark blue shirt she wore were tattered and dirty. Her brunette hair was frizzy and her face was filthy and tear stained.

Seras gasped at the site.

The girl seemed asleep, but tears slipped through her closed eyes.

"Master!" Seras whispered trying to not wake her.

Alucard, ignoring Seras, phased through the bars. He took one booming step, the girls eyes shot open. Alucard stopped dead in his tracks, this couldnt end well. She sarted to stuggle.

"Please" she sobbed. "Dont hurt me!"

He felt pitty for the fragile human before him.

Then, he smelt blood. Streaming down the girls arm was fresh, pure, virgin blood. His widened at the scent. Quickly he slowed his breathing so not to smell it, he didnt want temptation to overcome him.

"Stop moving." he ordred.

The girl obeyed, afriad he might wip her or hurt her if she didnt, like the others.

She looked up to him, her dark hazel eyes tear filled. Alucard knelt down, gently touching her face.

"Quiet little one, we shall not harm you." he had a faint hint of a caring smile.

This seemed to calm the girl. Slowly he wiped away her tears and undid her shackels. She jumped up and hugged him.

This was a shock to Alucard and Seras who was standing silent outside the cell.

Hesitantly he he put his arms around the girl.

"Come child, you're leaving with us." he said guiding her to the door.

Swiftly he pulled out his gun. The girl stiffened.

"Dont worry, these bullets are not for you." he shot the lock apart, opening the door.

He now carried girl, Seras rushed to their side. She glanced at her wrists, they were cut and bruised, like the rest of her body.

"Will she be ok?"

"Yes, she needs immeadiate medical attention." Alucard looked at the small girl. "Whats your name?" he whispered.

She coughed out her name. "Mina."

Alucard almost dropped her!

Mina!? He couldn't help but think of his past lover. He pushed the memories from his mind, but only temporarilly.

Roughly he gave the girl to Seras.

"Take care of her, Ive got, other buisness to attent to." and he disappeared into the shadows.

Seras stood dumbfounded.

Remembering Mina, she ran to the armor truck at a supernatural speed.

"We need to get this girl medical attention now!!" she yelled.

All troops fumbled into truck.

If only Master had teleported. she thought.

Mina had either passed out or fallen asleep.

The men watched her seemingly dead form. "Was she, the only one?" one asked.

Seras had only nodded.

As her master had done, she leaped out of the truck when the truck stopped.

Soon, Mina lay in a warm hospital bed, covered by a light blue blanket. IVs and monitors were hooked up to her.

She laid there, in a sweet slumber, while others awaited her conciousness come.

* * *

**What's a small girl such as Mina doing in a prison full of FREAKS? Is she one of them, or a mere human? Will she even awake for all questions to be answered?!**

**- Hope you liked it. Review plz ;)**


End file.
